Peter Parker (Earth-16827)
| Death = | Quotation = In every universe, Peter Parker stands for heroism and responsibility. Except for one. In my world, the name Peter Parker puts fear in the hearts of everyone who hears it. | Speaker = Wolf Spider | HistoryText = At an unknown time in his universe, Wolf Spider gained spider-like powers, but unlike most other realities' Peter Parkers, he became a villain, remorselessly killing his universe's Miles Morales and everyone else who stood for heroism and responsibility. After finding a shard of the Siege Perilous, he traveled through dimensions to find the rest. One of these dimensions was Blood Spider's homeworld, where he allied himself with the Lizard King. After turning almost everyone into vampires, his and the Lizard King's plan to block out the sun so that the vampires could roam the Earth was thwarted by Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Blood Spider - who assumed he was a vampire due to his superhuman abilities. This assumption was proven incorrect after everyone had been cured of vampirism, and Wolf-Spider revealed that he, like Peter and Miles, was looking for the shards. Wolf-Spider next arrived at the universe set in the Wild West, but was run out of town by Sheriff Doc Ock Holiday and Phantom Rider. After this, he next encountered Peter and Miles again at Miles' home reality, where he kidnapped Miles's mother so he could trade her for the shards of the Siege Perilous they had. During the ensuing fight, Miles noticed his shard was glowing, and Wolf Spider revealed that he had all of the remaining shards. With the help of Spider-Woman, Spider-Man managed to fully reconstruct the Siege Perilous, but the police arrived. Before they could apprehend Wolf-Spider, he managed to escape and later attacked Miles's home, revealing himself as an evil version of Peter Parker and taking the Siege Perilous. Spider-Man, Kid-Arachnid, and Spider-Woman follow him till an underground cave, where it was revealed he had ensnared all the other Spiders from different dimensions and was absorbing their life-forces through the Web of Reality. Wolf-Spider started fighting them, succeeding in absorbing their life-forces and powers. However, his lust for power got the better of him, as he was unable to contain the life forces of multiple Spider-Totems and died. | Personality = Wolf Spider was cold and ruthless, obsessed with gathering the shards of the Siege Perilous, and seemed to have a grudge against Spider-Man and Miles Morales. Wolf Spider has a tendency to constantly never stop talking, a trait that's most common amongst every other version of Peter Parker in the multiverse as Spider-Gwen puts it. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Spider-Man of Earth-12041 with the addition of four Spider legs that can sprout from his back. When empowered by the Siege Perilous, he became able to fire purple blasts of energy that ensnared those who were hit with webbing connected to the Web of Life, enabling him to drain their life force and powers, as shown when using Miles Morales camouflage technique. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Spider-Man of Earth-12041. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Arrogance; good people's life forces. | Equipment = A suit of Spider Armor powered by a shard of the Siege Perilous. | Transportation = | Weapons = Four spider legs. | Notes = | Trivia = * Wolf Spider is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, notable for voicing Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. * Wolf Spider shares similar qualities with Patton Parnel, both are darker versions of Spider-Man with grey skin and enhanced spider-like features. * When Wolf Spider travels to other worlds with the Siege Perilous, the portals he opens are red, unlike Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid who traveled through a blue portal when going to other worlds. * Wolf Spider's mask design seems to be based off the Spider-Man Twins masks. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Peter Parker (Tierra-16827) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Armor Users Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Tentacles